charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Lola and Friends
Charlie Lola and Friends is a TV series made by the Wonder Wiggles. Characters Protagonists The Wonder Wiggles Charlie Summer: Charlie is the imaginative and helpful brother of Lola and is a hero. Charlie is the yellow Wonder Wiggle. He is 1 years old and has the same hair color as Lola. Charlie is often asked to look after Lola, and he sometimes has to think of creative ways to keep her busy. He likes to play football. He breaks the fourth wall by talking about Lola to the viewers, and is also the narrator. Lola Summer: Lola is an imaginative, quirky 23-year old girl. Lola is the red Wonder Wiggle, Charlie's little sister, and is best friends with Lotta. She likes playing and is full of character. She normally wears blue butterfly hair clips. She has black eyes and short blonde hair and is a drama queen. She likes to play dress up. She can make gadgets even when old ones are worn out. Marvin Lowe: Marvin (In the videos and TV series, Charlie calls him 'Marv' for short) is Charlie's best friend and his sidekick. He is the blue Wonder Wiggle. He has a younger brother named Morten and an older brother named Marty. Marv also has a sausage dog named Sizzles and a pet mouse named Squeak. He is the same age as Charlie. He likes food, mostly fruit salad. He resides at the third level in his flat like Charlie who resides on the third level too. He can summon Marv when he needs backup. Lotta Zehybe: Lola's best friend, Lotta. She is the purple Wonder Wiggle, she has black curly hair or puffy pigtails and she is the same age as Lola. She likes to sleep. If this happens, the others will count to 3 and say "WAKE UP LOTTA!", which causes her to jump up and down and do all sorts of silly things. Lola can summon Lotta when she needs backup. Like Charlie and Lola, Marv and Lotta can defeat the evil villains. Alyssa Powers: Alyssa Powers is the green Wonder Wiggle and is 18 years old. She likes to sing, cook, record videos, take pictures, and more. She is a hero and the youngest of the Wonder Wiggles. Wonder Wiggle Friends Dorothy: A green dinosaur with yellow spots who likes to eat roses. In one song, one of the Wonder Wiggles gave a positive compliment on her spots. Captain Feathersword: A friendly pirate who likes to tickle everyone. He has a pirate crew with him. Henry: An indigo octopus who has an underwater big band. He once fell in love with Marina of Off the Hook. Wags: A dog who barks and digs up bones. Secondary Protagonists The invisible boy: Soren Lorensen is Lola's imaginary friend and is always rendered as monochrome and translucent. When Lola and Soren Lorensen are playing, Soren Lorensen is rather detailed and has the look of a real person only grey and translucent. When someone interrupts them (such as Charlie), Soren Lorensen still has detail and he becomes more Unknown. As soon as the person leaves, Soren Lorensen knows that baron King von thistle is nearby. He also speaks often and hates mushrooms and loves pizza and pink milk. Big Hero: He is Marvin's older brother. He does not throw anything away. Marty cannot seem to like people in his room. His voice is heard in "Wiggly Earth Day". He exclaims "Get out of my room, now!" and "Who's been in my room?". He decided to team up with the others when something bad happened. Hero Reader: She is a classmate and friends with the girls including Lola and Lotta and is very clever. She likes tap dancing, beads, ponies, patterns, coloring and knows a lot about guinea pigs and has one named Fluffy. She is serious and doesn't smile as much as the rest of the characters. She has short brown hair with two green hair circles in it. She is usually seen with a bluish-green dress sweater dress, orange and pink socks and black shoes but, sometimes she is seen with a brown coat and the same shoes. She has appeared on several episodes like "Wiggly Earth Day", "The Big Wiggly Holiday" etc. She said she was going to be the "Wicked Witch of the West" in "Wonderful Halloween" but she went as a girly rabbit instead of a witch. She had purple-rimmed-glasses with orange flowers on it on "Blue Toad gets Glasses" Sometimes she is seen with Evie. Sometimes not. Small Hero: He is Marvin's younger brother, he is quite shy and quiet. Sometimes he is not. The Amazing Arnold Wolf: He is Lola's neighbor. Arnold is only featured in some episodes, and in one he did not stop being friends with Lola, after sharing his ice cream with Lola when she drops hers, but then Arnold and Lola are able to build their hero friendship when he let her and Charlie use his paddling pool. His hero chant is "Tra la laaaaaaa!". Granny and Grandpa heroes: Charlie and Lola's grandparents. Granny paints for a hobby, while it appears that Grandpa is good with horses. Like the Wonder Wiggles' parents and other character's parents, they are referred to and are shown. Before you can say come sidekick they will be leaping out of prison. Evie: A ruddy girl in Lola and Lotta's school who became a superhero in "Hero Friend" with red hair which she wears in pigtails. She also wears a skirt, a long sleeve shirt and striped leggings. Jack: Marv's cousin who Lola and Lotta did not think he was Marv's new best friend in "Best Friends". Macy Zehybe: Lotta's older cousin and a hero. Katsuki: A Japanese girl who has the same hair clips just like Lola, a cardigan and a skirt with two long ponytails and a japanese hero. Daniel: Alyssa's older brother who is a hero Katelyn: Alyssa's younger sister who is a hero Deron: Alyssa's father who is a hero Mario: A hero who saves the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi: Mario's younger twin brother who is scared. Peach: Mario's girlfriend. Rosalina: The mother of the Lumas. Lumas: Rosalina's children. Parakarry: A hero who delivers mail. His catchphrase is "POST CALL!". Red Toad: The leader of the Toad Brigade. He wears his headlamp to light up dark places. Toadette: The girl in the Toad Brigade. Blue Toad: The smartest of all the Toad Brigade. He received glasses in "Blue Toad gets Glasses". Yellow Toad: The sleepiest and most cowardly of the Toad Brigade. He likes to tell jokes. Green Toad: The Toad who likes to read his map. He also looks for Star Bits with his axe. Purple Toad: The Toad who gives clues and delivers mail like Parakarry. Shroomette: The baby sister of the Toad Brigade. Kevin: A host of Blue's Clues who is a hero. Blue: The puppy and friend of the Blue's Clues cast. Postbox: A hero who delivers mail like Purple Toad and Parakarry. He has an extension arm that can transport him anywhere and is connected to a post. Spade: A hero who likes to play in the sandbox. Bucket: A hero who likes to play in the sandbox like her brother, Spade. Mr. Salt: A salt shaker with a french accent. Mrs. Pepper: A pepper shaker with a french accent. Paprika: One of the children of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Cinnamon: The brother of Paprika. Alphablocks: The little blocks that can spell words when they get together. Numberblocks: The little blocks that can add, subtract, multiply, and divide each other. The Squid Sisters: A pop idol duo who likes to sing during concerts and festivals. Off the Hook: A pop idol duo who likes to sing during festivals and concerts. PJ Masks: A team of 3 kids who become superheroes when something bad happens, usually at night and/or when they're in their pajamas. Quantum 8: A team of 8 Inklings. Ash Ketchum: A trainer who wants to be a Pokemon Master. Pokemon: Mysterious creatures that can be kept as pets and used to battle. Sportacus: A superhero who rides a blimp. Stephanie: Sportacus's younger female sidekick. Ziggy: A hero who likes sweets. Trixie: A troublemaking girl who is a hero. Stingy: A guy who is greedy, but heroic. Pixel: A hero who is a gaming geek. Mayor Milford Meanswell: The mayor of Lazytown. Bessie BusyBody: A lady who likes spas. Shane: A hero who has a habit of getting into big conversations that distract him from missions. David: A hero who is imaginative, uses super-sensitive hearing (only functional when he makes a "do-do-do-do" sound effect at the same time), and is the brother is Shane. Ms. Foil: A hero who is a neighbor of Shane and David Puppet: A hero who has more common sense than his roommates. Schmuzzies: Heroes that speak Schmuzzish, a language consisting of English words with a "sch" sound added to the beginnings of them. Antagonists Rednow Elggiws Eilrahc Remmus: Elirahc is the yellow Rednow Elggiw who has opposite personalities of Charlie. Alol Remmus: Alol is the red Rednow Elggiw who has opposite personalities of Lola. Nivram Ewol: Nivram (In the videos and TV series, Eilrahc calls him 'Vram' for short) is the blue Rednow Elggiw who has opposite personalities of Marvin. Attol Ebyhez: Attol is the purple Rednow Elggiw who has opposite personalities of Lotta. Assyla Srewop: Assyla is the green Rednow Elggiw who has opposite personalities of Alyssa. Secondary Antagonists Romeo: A mad scientist who takes over the world. Luna Girl: A lady who steals toys and other daytime objects. Night Ninja: A ninja who does what is best. Bowser: A dragon who takes over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser Jr.: Bowser's son. Koopalings: The 8 children of Bowser. Octarians: A team of octopus-like creatures who take over Inkopolis. Robbie Rotten: The grumpiest, laziest, won't-do-anything-est person in Lazytown. Team Rocket: A villainous team who likes to steal Pokemon. The Greefers: A team of four male Inklings who are a rival of the Quantum 8. The Splatinas: A team of four female Inklings who are a rival of the Quantum 8. X: A team of two male Inkling and two female Inklings who are a rival of the Quantum 8. Neros Nosnerol: Alol's imaginary friend. Netrom: Vram's younger brother. Ytram: Vram's older brother. Ycam: Attol's older cousin Leinad: Assyla's older brother Nyletak: Assyla's younger sister Nored: Assyla's father Other Characters Dora: An explorer who likes to speak Spanish. Daniel likes her most. Boots: Dora's monkey friend. Backpack: Dora's friend who is loaded up with important things. Map: Dora's friend who knows the way to go. He once became a superhero when he put on a magic cape. Tico: Dora's squirrel friend who speaks spanish. Isa: Dora's iguana friend. Benny: Dora's bull friend. Swiper: A fox who likes to steal. Azul: A little blue train who is ridden by Dora and her friends. Grumpy Old Troll: An old troll who won't let anyone cross his bridge unless a riddle is solved, much like sphinxes from Super Mario Odyssey. The Backyardigans: Five colorful animals who like to use their imagination in the backyard. Daniel also likes them most. Oobi: A talking hand puppet. Daniel also likes him most. Kako: Oobi's best friend. Uma: Oobi's little sister. Grampu: Oobi's grandfather. Jack: A boy who plays music. Daniel also likes him most. Mary: A girl who plays music with Jack. Mel: A dog who plays music with Jack and Mary. Pets Sizzles - Marvin's dog. Sizzles is a dachshund (weiner dog). Lumpy - Charlie and Lola's short-lived mouse. Snotty - Marvin's white mouse. He can jump from one leg to another. Buddy - Charlie and Lola's guinea pig. Despite the name, Buddy is a girl, because at first, Charlie and Lola thought Buddy was a boy, until she had a litter of baby guinea pigs. Cheeseball - Charlie and Lola's second mouse. He can easily tickle anyone, hence the name. Casper - Charlie & Lola's Grandparent's cat who loves Charlie more than Lola. Stinky - That's Nibbles' mouse sister. Luna and Midnight: The cats in the Powers family who are heroes. Anul and Thgindim: The cats in the Srewop family. Fido the Fly: Shane and David's imaginary fly. Other Bat Cat - A character from one of Charlie and Lola's favourite comics. He is grey/black upright cat that goes about doing heroic deeds, usually for other cats. A pun on the superhero Batman. And can defeat the dog. Pirate Squid-bones - Another of Charlie and Marvin's favourite comics and cartoons, Pirate Squidbones tells of the adventures of a notorious one-eyed pirate and his motley crew and has a villain to beat known as the kraken Toys Foxie - Lola's stuffed fox, it is her favourite. In a longing search for her dear lost toy, she later comes to find out that she left it under her pillow in the episode "But Where Completely Are We". Ellie - Lola's elephant, Ellie is a China elephant with nice pink flowery designs all about it. Frog - Lola's springy frog that she keeps on her bed stand so much of the time. Apparently, this is also Soren Lorenson's favorite toy; he plays with when Lola's not around. The Rocket - A class project of Charlie's making, the rocket is a toy space rocket that won Charlie a First Place prize in school; he beat Marvin and that boy Harvy. Unfortunately, Lola in her curiosity had a bit of a mishap with it and broke the rocket some. But Charlie, notwithstanding he was really cross, was able to mend it like new. Hyaenas - A pair of unkind hyaenas that were caught making fun of Ellie's nose once. Daisy - Lola's rag doll, she is a blonde doll wearing a pink dress and a bow to match in its hair. She has blue buttons for eyes. Molly the Rabbit - An anthropomorphic female stuffed rabbit who's all pink with a red bow on its head. She is one of Lola's stuffed animals. Mr. Teddy - Charlie's former teddy bear when he was the same age as Lola, he is yellow with green buttons for eyes and a blue bow tie. He's now of Lola's. Episodes Trivia *The Other Wonder Wiggles' casual outfits are based on their outfits from the Charlie and Lola series. Alyssa's casual outfits are based on what she wore in real life. Also, the Other Wonder Wiggles' pajamas are based on those that wore in Charlie and Lola while Alyssa's pajamas are based on what she wore in real life.